Gorilla Guardians
Gorilla Guardian is a title given to the Gorillas who are entrusted to guard the Ape Gate, the entrance to the Ape Village. They are led by Luca. History Formation It is not known exactly when this group of apes formed but the only thing that is known is they were entrusted by their King Caesar with the sole purpose of guarding the entrance to the Ape Village from any dangerous intruder or predator that dares stray into their territory. The gorillas lived within huts near the Ape Gate and for the past decade, they have been successful in fending off invasion being seen as the village protectors by the other apes. At some point, the Gorilla Guardians were placed under the leadership of the Ape Army's new Fourth-in-Command and Caesar's good friend Luca. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Finding Malcolm The Gorilla Guardians are first seen when their leader Luca encounters Malcolm at the village gates and quickly calls for the other gorillas to join him, seeing their numbers Malcolm quickly surrendered and allows himself to be captured and be carried through the village by the gorilla's to the ape king Caesar. They await their king's judgement on their human intruder and bear witness to Caesar allowing Malcolm to show what the San Francisco Dam. Koba's Command When Koba usurped Caesar, the gorilla guardians had followed his command and march into the city taking part in the attack of the city. Luca (while being injured himself)is shown carrying two injured apes behind a car before throwing a gas canister at the entrance making many of the humans flee from the explosion. Later on, some of the guardians were seen trying to use a ram to bring the human gate down before Koba hijacked a tank using it to destroy the gate allowing the rest of the army to enter the city and plunge it into utter madness. Imprisonment Later after the fierce battle, the ape army with Koba as their new leader took control of the city killing or imprisoning any remaining humans. The new leader had any ape who refused to obey him and remain loyal to their fallen leader Caesar chained on a bus adjacent to the human cages. The apes imprisoned included Maurice, Rocket, Luca and several members of the Gorilla Guardians. Liberation The prisoners would later be freed by Blue Eyes who (upon learning of his father's survival at being shot by Koba not humans) took the now freed apes back to the Rodman House where they met up with Caesar. Caesar, greeting his remaining followers led them into the city to overthrow Koba and free the other apes of his terrible influence before it led to an all-out war. Preparing For War After aiding Caesar in defeating Koba, the guardians were reunited with the rest of the colony and were seen bowing down to their leader as he prepared the other apes for war with humanity. Notes *The gorillas were most likely among the group of apes that were liberated from the San Francisco Zoo who partook in the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge aiding Buck in pushing the large school bus in the range of police bullets. *If Buck had survived the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge he possibly would have been the leader of the group and be the only gorilla to have inhaled the ALZ-113 but this position was took by Luca who was also given the drug through an unknown instance. Trivia More to come... Gallery More to come… Category:Apes Category:Evolved Apes Category:Gorillas Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Apes Category:Male Characters Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Heroes Category:Gorilla Guardians Category:Organizations Category:Groups